


Dandelion and Burdock

by Alex_Band_Guy



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Band_Guy/pseuds/Alex_Band_Guy
Summary: "The Chamber" is Miles' favourite record store, he goes there at least twice a week, but lately he hasn't been able to. School and the occasional daily drama kept him busy, but when he finally got some time to show up at the shop after two months, something's different... instead of his friend Johnny who runs the store, Miles was greeted by an unfamiliar face....who is that new boy behind the cash register?!
Relationships: Alex Turner & Miles Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The Chamber

On a particularly rainy Tuesday afternoon Miles was walking down the streets to his favourite record store, "The Chamber", he hasn't been there in what felt like ages, but actually, it's just been two months.  
School had kept him busy since his latest grades weren't the best his mum had forced him to improve that.  
Anyway, now he had found an opportunity to sneak out of the house 'cause his mum took some extra shifts in their butcher shop.

He walks faster than he would if it wasn't raining so heavy, Miles actually likes the rain and the cold, but just when he's inside. Well, now he's here, the hood of his raincoat pulled over his head, there's no going back.  
Soon he arrived at the store, he hurried inside and removed the cold, wet hood from his head, fearing that it might destroy his carefully styled hair. Miles really spend a great amount of time on his hair, it's not easy to look so effortlessly good all the time.

But when Miles gazed over to the cash register, to greet his mate Johnny who runs the store, he was greeted by an unfamiliar pair of eyes.  
The boy behind the cash register, known as Alex Turner, definitely isn't Johnny, he looked small, wearing a black  
t-shirt that says 'The Strokes' on it, with chocolate brown hair which was styled in a Beatle like look, and dark brown eyes.

"Hello"  
Alex mumbled sheepishly. Miles ignored him and looked away. There was something about that boy Miles couldn't quite put his finger on. Alex, on the other hand, knew exactly who had just entered the record store. Miles Kane was somewhat like the most popular boy in school, a charmer with loads of friends and always a girl by his side. Alex was the complete opposite compared to Miles, he was shy, living in his own world and his only friend is a girl called Alexa Chung, who secretly had a crush on Alex.  
Alex wasn't surprised that Miles obviously doesn't recognise him, but it still hurts to get ignored by him like that.

Miles slowly walked through the store, occasionally stopping to look at some record that caught his attention, but his mind was elsewhere, occupied by his questions; where is Johnny? Did he give up his shop? Perhaps he's ill? Where the hell is he? And that boy... Miles don't know him, or at least don't recognise him, he seems kind of familiar to him, or is it just Miles' imagination? 

With all those questions running through his head, Miles picked up a Beatles' record and walked over to the cash register, slamming it a bit harder than he intended on the desk right in front of Alex. 

"That's a nice one! I have the very same record at ho-"  
the smaller boy who just started another attempt of small talk was cut off by Miles.

"What do I owe you, huh?"

Alex thought that Miles was quite intimidating, he bit his lower lip and gazed down at the record in front of him.

"eight pounds fifty"  
He muttered. Miles reaches into the pocket of his raincoat to pull out his purse, throwing ten pounds on Alex. 

"Where's Johnny?"  
Miles asked then, curiously eyeing the blushing boy in front of him. 

"He's on vacation... I-I run the store for him after school, till he's back"  
Alex managed to say, looking up into Miles' eyes for a split second.

"Ahh that makes sense... and what's ya name?"  
Alex's eyes widened slightly at that question. Was Miles Kane interested in him? He doubted that it's just a normal question...but the way Miles stared at Alex made the smaller boy blush.

"My- my name's Alex ... A-Alex Turner"  
Alex felt like an idiot for shuttering like that, why is he so nervous? That's embarrassing!

"I'm Miles, Miles Kane it's a pleasure meeting you Alex"  
the taller boy smirked, holding out his hand for Alex to shake it. That's what Alex did.  
They continued staring at each other for a moment before Miles spoke up,

"Well, it's time to go home now... it was nice to meet you, Al, bye!"  
And with that Miles pulled the hood of his raincoat back over his head and waved a last time at Alex before disappearing into the rain.  
Alex was too busy thinking about the fact that Miles had just called him Al, then waving back at the taller boy with the Beatle haircut.  
It was then that he noticed that Miles forgot his record here, Alex looked through the window after Miles, but he was nowhere to be seen anymore. Alex wasn't sure if he should run after Miles and give him the record, he couldn't be that far away could he?  
Without wasting any more time, Alex grabbed the record and run out into the rain. He caught sight of Miles a couple of metres away and started screaming the boy's name.  
Miles twisted around when he heard his name in the distance.

"Alex?"  
He walked towards Alex who was still running. 

"Whatcha doin' mate?"  
Miles asked confused, raising both eyebrows.

"You... forgot... your ... record"  
Alex told him, out of breath.

"Oh! Thanks, Al, I totally forgot 'bout that one"  
He said smiling at the shivering boy in front of him.

" 's no problem"  
Alex replied, trying to stop his lips from trembling. He forgot his raincoat in the store and was freezing now.

"Uhm Al, you're shivering like a leaf mate... you should better go back into the store"  
Miles said, a hint of concern in his voice. He doesn't really know why he even was concerned, he didn't know Alex at all, there's no need to worry about a 'stranger', but something about Alex seems different, he had some kind of effect on Miles.  
Miles hesitates only a split second before taking off his own raincoat and pulling it over the smaller boy. The coat was a little too big for Alex, but it was warm and Alex felt comfortable wearing it.

"Miles... you really don't have to-"

" 's okay Al, I'll just run the rest of the way"  
And with that Miles turned around and started running, leaving Alex alone with his confused thoughts for the second time today.

***

"Hey, Turner! Come here you fag!"  
Oliver Wood yelled. He's one of those guys who are known as a group of bullies at school, well and Alex is their favourite victim, he's small, he's never defending himself and he's a loner, the perfect victim for a guy like Oliver.

"What do ya want Oliver?"  
Alex snapped back whilst closing his locker. 

"Don't snap at me again you fag or the next thing you'll see is my fist in ya face!"  
Oliver spat, popping his knuckles.

"Now apologise you twat"  
Oliver grinned down at the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry Oliver"  
Alex muttered with gritted teeth.

"I can't hear you, Turner"

"I'M SORRY OLIVER"  
Alex said, louder this time. 

"That's fine Turner"  
Oliver said, patting Alex's head. 

"Now tell me, what's that? Isn't that Kane's jacket? Whatcha doin' with that Turner? Did ya steal in from him 'cause ya secretly in love with him you fag, huh?"  
Oliver yelled so loud that there where already people staring at them. 

"I-I just ... I wanted to-to give it back-"

"So you actually did steal it?! Haven't you?"  
Oliver cuts him off.

"No, it's not like that! He... Miles lent me the jacket-“

"Ya calling him Miles?! Are you two friends or summat?! 'Cause I can't remember seeing Kane around you once"  
Oliver continued laughing.

"He lent me his jacket yesterday! I didn't steal it, Oliver!"  
Alex snapped, his eyes were already filling with tears. He hated it to be the centre of attention, but Oliver always pushed him there, talking shit about him and laughing about him whilst everyone's watching.

"What did I tell you like one minute ago Turner?! Don't you dare to snap at me again!"  
And with that Oliver's fist landed on Alex's jaw, causing the boy to stumble backwards and fall to the floor.

"Oh no! Look at him, our baby fag is crying!"  
Oliver pointed at Alex who still laid at the floor, clutching his jaw.

At the same time, Miles was at his locker, seeing the scene from the end of the corridor. First, he just thought that Oliver and his gang are just bullying another poor guy, but when he realised that this guy was Alex, he immediately runs towards the crown of people who already surrounded them. Miles didn't even know that Alex and he were at the same school and seeing that his new mate got bullied by a wanker like Oliver Wood, made Miles furious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"  
An all too familiar voice yelled next to Alex. Miles stood in front of Alex, his back facing towards him.

"Calm down Kane, it was just a joke and he deserved it for yelling at me that fag!"  
Oliver said annoyed.

"Fuck off Wood! Who ya think ya are, bullying people like that you wanker?"  
Miles’ voice was filled with anger, Alex was surprised that Miles was defending him, that's new.

"Look, mate, Turner stole your jacket, I just asked him why he did it alright?"  
Oliver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not your mate Wood! And Turner didn't steal me jacket, I lent it to him yesterday and he was just about to give it back, there's so need to embarrass him in front of everybody"  
Miles shot back with his fists clenched.

"Jeeeezzz Kane... whatever you mean"  
And with that Oliver turned around and walked away, followed by his group of bullies.

Alex still lay on the floor, his eyes all red and puffy from crying. 

"Alex? You're okay? C'mon get up mate"  
Miles said, holding out his hand for Alex.  
Alex took Miles' hand and he helped him to get up. Tears were still running down Alex's cheeks, Oliver had never punched him like that before. His jaw was aching badly as well.

"Alex, mate why are ya still crying?"  
Miles asked softly, still holding the smaller boy's hand. 

"O-Oliver punched me into me- me face"  
Alex managed to reply between sobs. Much to Alex's dismay, Miles let go of his hand, but just to throw an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk"  
Miles suggested. Alex just nodded, he was too afraid that he might start sobbing again if he spoke. 

The two of them made their way to one of the bigger trees at the schoolyard, sitting down on a bench under it.

"Now calm down Al, everything's fine, Oliver and his bunch of wankers are gone, there's no need to cry anymore"  
Miles tried to comfort the still sobbing boy next to him. It was then that Miles noticed that Alex was still carrying his jacket.

"Why did ya carry around my jacket anyways Al?"  
He asked the smaller boy.

"I wanted to give it back to ya"  
Alex almost whispered, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

"But how did ya know that we're at the same school? because I really had no clue"  
Miles replied bluntly.

"You're one of the most popular kids at school Mi, everyone knows you"  
Alex said, mentally slapping himself for calling Miles 'Mi' since only his friends do that. By that time Alex had calmed down a little, at least he stopped sobbing.

"Wait what?! Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"  
Miles asked confused, an expression of disbelief and confusion plastered on his face.

"I dunno... it already felt strange talking to ya at all since we never spoke before ... although we're at the same English class"  
Alex said, facing away from the other boy.

"No really?! We're in the same English class? Fuck, I never noticed"  
Miles felt like an arrogant ass. He should have noticed that strangely interesting boy next to him. 

"It's alright, I'm not as interesting as if ya had to notice me at all"  
Alex shrugged, trying to soothe Miles.

"Don't say that Al! You're definitely interesting!"  
Miles instantly regrets that sentence after it left his mouth. Although it is the truth, Miles shouldn't have said it out loud. Now Alex thinks that Miles is a creep. The truth his that this shy boy was occupying Miles' mind since the previous afternoon, there was just something about Alex, that Miles couldn't quite describe, but he felt an urgency to get to know Alex better.

"Uhm ... thank you I guess"  
Alex replied with his cheeks flushing in a bright shade of red.  
Miles thought that he fucked up, he fucked up badly and now he can't take those words back.

"Miles?"  
Alex asked when the other boy didn't respond.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're also interesting"  
Alex said, staring right into Miles' eyes. 

Right then Miles noticed that he sort of likes Alex... maybe more than just a friend.


	2. Separate And Ever Deadly

Since that incident with Oliver, Miles and Alex seem to be inseparable. They started to do everything together, they spend their breaks and lunch together, they sit next to each other in English class and they even walk home together since they had realised that their houses are just a couple streets away from each other.  
Olivier and his gang hadn't laid a hand on Alex again since he and Miles are best mates, much to Alex's and also Miles' delight.  
Miles started to ditch his other friends for spending every possible minute with his new best mate Alex. 

One afternoon Alexa invited Alex 'round her house, she was happy that Alex finally found his other half in Miles, although she really missed the chats and all the afternoons she and Alex did spend together, back when he didn't know Miles. Alexa secretly has a crush on Alex for over two years by now, but she'd never tell anyone, she's too afraid that Alex would find out and tell her that he doesn't like her back that way and that the two of them can't be friends anymore. But she always sort of had the feeling that Alex might like her, otherwise, he wouldn't have spent all those hours together with her, would he? The two of them even kissed once, well they were both drunk and the next day they had agreed that it never happened, but for Alexa, it will always count as their first kiss.

"I'm so glad you're here Al! I really missed you over the last weeks"  
Alexa blurted out once they made it up to her room. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and hugged the small boy tightly. 

"It's good to see you again Alexa"  
Alex said with a smile on his lips.

Alex eventually pulled away and they sat down on Alexa's bed. 

"So what happened Al? You disappeared with Miles Kane from one to the other day, leaving me clueless"  
Alexa said, acting like she was incredibly hurt by that fact. The truth is that she's indeed hurt about Alex ditching her for his new mate, but she couldn't blame him since she saw how happy Alex was lately. 

"To be honest I have no idea... I met Miles at that record store I'm working at, you remember?" Alexa nodded "well long story short, he lent me his raincoat, I wanted to give it back the next day and ended up in a fight with Oliver, but Miles saved me and since that day we sort of became friends"  
Alex shrugged but smiled at the memory. 

"You really like that Kane guy, don't you?"  
Alexa said with a smirk. Alex nodded and his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, like always when someone is mentioning Miles. It's odd but Alex can't help it, Miles just seems to have some sort of strange effect on him.

"Ally you're redder than a tomato!"  
Alexa giggled, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex didn't think that this was funny, he pulled away from Alexa, tears in his eyes like always when someone is laughing about him. Alexa noticed that something's wrong and immediately stopped giggling.

"Oh Al, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to laugh at you... you don't have to cry-"

"I'm not crying!"  
Alex cut her off a little harsher than he intended.  
Alexa knows Alex well enough to know that he'd always deny it when he's crying. 

"Please Al, don't be angry with me... I'm sorry, just tell me what's up"  
Alexa tried to calm him down. Alex wasn't sure if he should tell Alexa the truth, after all, she had been his best girl friend for years now. When he couldn't tell her, whom should he tell then?

"Well, that might sound strange ... but I think I like Miles more than just a good friend... I-I never was into guys, hell no! But Miles has that kind of effect on me that nobody ever had before you know?"  
Oh, Alexa knew full well what kind of effect Alex was talking about. Alex is the one who has exactly that effect on her, she's just good in hiding it from him.  
Alexa nodded and Alex continued,

"I'm just too afraid to tell Miles about my feelings, I'm pretty sure that I'll scare him away and I really don't wanna ruin our friendship because of my damn feelings... I don't think that Miles likes me back that way, he thinks we're just best mates, I mean there had always been a girl around him, right? Miles isn't into guys, I doubt that"  
Alex sighed after telling Alexa what's on his mind. He was a little scared for her reaction as well.

"Alex honestly that's great! I'm so happy that you found Miles, you two fit together like two puzzle pieces! ... and about your problem, well I think you should just tell Miles about your feelings, it's not a good idea to hide them from him 'cause one day you'll regret it, believe me... suck it and see otherwise you'll never know Al"  
Alexa couldn't help it but her voice sounded sad. Alex, of course, noticed the change of mood in Alexa.

"I think you're right Alexa ... it also seems like you already had been in that kind of situation, do you mind me asking?"  
Alex tried to get her to tell him about it.

"I'm not sure if I should ..."

"Well, suck it and see right?"  
Alex tried to coax her out. At least a tiny smile crept across her face before her expression went dark again.

"I like you, Alex, okay? I've always had a crush on you but I never told anyone and hid it from you... for me, you'll always be more than just my best friend and I was scared to tell you 'cause I was afraid of your reaction, but now that you've got Miles I can tell you about that I guess"  
Now Alexa was the one with tears in her eyes, she tried to hold them back, but a few sobs already escaped her throat.  
Alex felt a wave of guilt hit him, he should have noticed it, maybe he didn't want to see it, but now it was clear as day. 

"Why did you never tell me that ?! Alexa I'm so sorry, we could have ... we-"

"Don't make yourself cry again, Al! It's alright, I'll need a bit more time to get over you, but I'm glad that you finally know how I feel"  
She said, wiping away a single tear from Alex's cheek. 

"I'm also glad .. but are you really okay with that? I mean, I just told you how I feel about Miles and you probably expected me to say those words about you ... jeezzzz! I'm such a dick I-"

"Stop Al! You're not a dick, you just didn't know about my feelings 'cause I never told you, but that's not your fault, that's actually mine and it's alright, don't be sad Ally, we're still friend, aren't we?"  
Alexa leaned forwards and hugged Alex tightly, they stayed like that until they both calmed down again.

"Alexa?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"I'm so happy that you told me everything, but we're still friends, right? I don't wanna lose you"

"Of course we are! You'll always be my best friend Alex, that'll never change"

They ended up laughing like two little school girls after that, rolling over Alexa's bed. 

"But now you should go and tell Kane about your feelings Ally, it's time"  
Alexa said with a wink 

"You think so? And it's okay for you when I'm leaving now?"  
Alex asked a bit unsure what to do next.

"Of course! and as long as you're planning not to leave me forever, you can go and catch your boy"  
She said smiling, causing Alex to chuckle.

"I could never leave you forever Alexa! You know that"  
He said smirking at her. 

Alexa walked Alex to the front door, they hugged and Alex was about to leave, when Alexa gripped him on the sleeve of his raincoat, causing him to spin around.

"What the-"

"Do you remember that party where we both were totally pissed and ended up making out in one of the guests' bedrooms?"  
Alexa asked totally out of the blue. Alex nodded, he'd never be able to forget about that, even though they both actually had agreed to do exactly that.

"I know we wanted to forget about it, but I never really did I guess... I always kept that in mind as our first kiss"

"I couldn't forget about it either, it felt sort of wrong that time, but also right... it's weird innit?"  
Alex said, smiling at this particular memory.

"I wanna try something... just don't move"  
Before Alex could actually think of moving, Alexa had already pressed her soft, cold lips on his. Alex leaned into the kiss for a moment and Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his curly, chocolate coloured hair.  
They both really enjoyed it until Alex eventually pulled away from Alexa, gasping for air. 

"Well.... that was something"  
Alex said, scratching the back of his neck, cheeks flushing bright red.

"I just felt like doing it ... sorry"  
Even out of breath Alex looked extremely hot, she couldn't help but blush at the sight in front of her. 

"I sort of liked it to be honest... but I should go now"  
Alex said still a bit dizzy and confused about what just happened.

"Of course... I'll see you at school and don't forget to call and tell me how things went with Miles, alright ?"

"Sure I'll give you a ring! Bye "

They both waved at each other and Alex made his way to Miles place which was also only a few streets away from Alexa's.  
When Alex eventually reached Miles house, nobody seemed to be at home. He knocked at the door and hit the bell a couple of times, but nothing happened so Alex walked back to his own house. Normally Miles would be at home around that time, where did he go?

On the front steps of Alex's house sat nobody else that Miles fucking Kane, looking better than ever.  
He smiled at Alex as he approached him, well not that big smile that showed his beautiful crooked teeth he had usually plastered on his face when he saw Alex, but at least he smiled. 

"Whatcha doin' here Mi?"  
Alex asked, hugging Miles. 

"It's also nice to see you Al"  
Miles laughed, ruffling Alex's messy hair. He always had a thing for Alex's hair, it suits him perfectly, Alex should never cut it Miles thought. 

"Alright Mi, but I was at your house, you weren't there?"

"Yeah obviously 'cause I'm here, aren't I?"  
The taller boy laughed.

"Yeah but why? I mean you knew that I'd spend the afternoon at Alexa's place, haven't I told ya ?"  
Alex asked still a bit confused.

"Well, I thought we could do something when you return home that's why I waited here... don't worry I'm not waiting for that long, only ten minutes or so"

"Oh okay, then let's head inside, it's freezing out here"  
Alex complained and searched for his keys to unlock the door.  
Once they were inside the boys stormed upstairs to Alex's room, throwing themselves on the comfy bed.  
Alex turned on the tv, they'd always watch some random shows when Miles came 'round Alex's place, they'd eat pizza or cookies and laugh about those silly people on tv. Sometimes they just let a record play in the background, listen to it in silence or argue about the best track on it.  
But not today. They sat on Alex's bed, nobody was saying a word, the tv was switched off and no music was playing in the background. 

"Miles?"

"Yeah, Alex?"  
Alex was about to tell the other boy about his feelings, but in the last second he hovered back and instead said,

"Could you please get up and grab the remote? I'm too lazy"

"But it's almost next to you Al! Go get it yourself"  
Miles laughed, turning his face to the smaller boy who was staring at the ceiling.  
When Alex kept silent, Miles sighed and reached over Alex to grab the remote. He popped himself up on one elbow, but when he failed to get a grip on the remote 'cause his elbow somehow slipped away, he landed right on top of Alex.  
The smaller boy gasped, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Miles couldn't help but think that this might be the right time. He leaned forward and closed the gap between Alex and him, connecting their lips. Alex closed his eyes, he couldn't believe that it was happening, maybe he doesn't need to explain anything to Miles anymore, the taller boy just seems to feel the same way about Alex.  
Miles' tongue begged for entrance that Alex genuinely granted, the taller boy's hands found their way to Alex's hair, now playing with his soft chocolate brown curls. Alex got pretty excited and slipped his hands under Miles' shirt, that's when Miles had enough, he pushed Alex away and got off him without a word.

"Mi ... I- I'm sorry"  
Alex rambled, reaching out for Miles hand.

"I can't do this Al okay?"  
Miles said without looking at Alex, removing his hand from Alex's who seemed to be taken aback by Miles behaviour.

"You can't do what?"  
Alex asked, looking down at his hands.

"Just all of this!!"  
Miles yelled, storming out of the room and down the stairs. Alex heard the front door swinging shut and saw Miles angrily walking home through his bedroom window. 

What has he done? Alex messed up everything, he should have explained his feelings towards Miles first before making out with him even though Miles kissed him first... didn't he? Alex was confused and scared. Now Miles is angry and there's only one thing Alex can do now and that's calling Alexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank y’all for the comments and the kudos! I’m glad some people like what I wrote so far.  
> Now here is chapter 2!  
> I’m sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I hope you like this chapter anyway.


	3. Everything You’ve Come To Expect

Miles seemed to avoid Alex completely after their fallout. He stopped spending time with him in the break or during lunch, he refused to sit next to him during English class and he also stopped walking home together with Alex.   
Alex already had cried himself out when he told Alexa what happened. Alexa tried her best to comfort Alex and coax a smile out of him, but even after a week, Alex was still depressed. 

"You can't just carry on like that Al! It hurts to see you like this"  
Alexa told him once around lunchtime. Alex hasn't said a word since that morning.

"I know ... but what shall I do? There's nothing I can do about that, he's blocking me out completely!"  
Alex blurted out, rolling his eyes.

"But he didn’t tell you what's bothering him, did he? You have the right to get an answer, Alex, you just need to go over to his house and talk to him alright?"  
Alexa replied bluntly, she was pretty tired of Alex's behaviour lately. That guy could be such a moron sometimes. 

"You say I should just go over after school and ask him?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I want you to do Alex, can you do that for me?"

Alex thought about it for a moment, Alexa was right he definitely needs to talk to Miles at least he could explain his view of the things to him, he needs to tell Miles about his feelings otherwise it will consume him whole. 

"I'll go over to Miles' after school and talk to him"

"Jeezzzz finally he's doing what I told him"  
Alexa laughed, earning a glare from Alex. 

***

Alex was about to knock at Miles' door but he somehow couldn't bring himself to it until he heard some footsteps and then Miles' voice behind the door.

"Are ya gonna knock at the door or do ya just want to stand there in the cold?"  
Miles asked from inside.

"I'd like to talk to you Miles"  
Alex replies cautiously. The door clicked and swung open revealing Miles who wore a grey Nike sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. He already got rid of the annoying school inform obviously, which Alex still wore.   
Miles stepped aside, walking into the house, Alex got inside and closed the door behind him, before followed Miles to his room.

Both boys sat down opposite each other on Miles carpet. 

"So what do ya want to talk about Alex?"  
Miles asked firmly. Alex gulped before he answered that question.

"Look Mi, I'm sorry for last week, I don't know what got into me, I really like you, Miles ... more than just a friend to be honest. I know that sounds weird and I know that you'll probably call me a fag like Oliver used to, but I don't care! I'm falling for you head over heels Miles and I know even if you don't feel the same way about me, I still wanted you to know about my feelings, I should have told you that earlier, that probably would’ve caused less trouble"  
Alex stared down at his hands which rested in his lap. He just didn't have the guts to look up into Miles' beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

"Don't lie to me, Alexander ... I'm not dumb!"  
Miles replies bluntly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Alex was shocked, he couldn't believe that Miles thought he was lying to him, why on earth should Alex do that?!

"I'd never lie to you Mi! Believe me, every single word I told ya is true!"

"C'mon Turner! I saw you with Alexa Chung, you two kissed in front of her house so don't play dumb with me you twat!"  
Miles yelled at the smaller boy who was already about to start crying again any second.

"You were there? Why didn't you tell me? So is that what's actually bothering you Mi? What you saw back there isn't what it looked like, Alexa just wanted to-to try something... you can ask her! It really means nothi-"

"Stop lying Alex! I was there to surprise you actually, I was about to walk over to you guys, but then she grabbed you by the sleeve of your jacket and you two almost made out right there!"

"But Miles I can explain everything! It's really not what it looked like, please let me explain it!"  
Alex begged the other boy, tears now streaming down both their faces. 

"Fuck ... whatever, tell me ya little story and after that, we're done"  
Miles muttered, wiping away the tears. He doesn't like it to see Alex crying, that always made himself cry as well. Miles really believed that Alex was lying to him, but that facade already began to break down when Alex started begging Miles to let him explain everything. Miles would listen to Alex's story first before yelling at the smaller boy again.

"That afternoon I told Alexa about my feelings for you and that I had no clue how you'd react if you knew what I felt for ya Miles, that's why I kind of asked her for advice and she told me that I just need to tell you everything and don't hide it from you. She also told me that she has a crush on me for years by now and that she never told me 'bout that 'cause she was afraid we wouldn't be friends anymore if I don't like her back. She told me that she regretted it and we just got melancholic and talked about the one kiss we shared years back when we both were too pissed to care and she then just kissed me again, only to try something like she called it... she knows that I fall for you Mi! She'd never get between you and me on purpose ..."

"So you and Alexa are just friends? and she's okay with the fact that you like me?"

"We're Just friends ... and she's more than just okay with me falling for you"  
Alex replied, still gazing on his hands.

Miles felt so stupid, it all made sense in a strange way. He should have never doubted Alex’s words in the first place, he should have asked Alex about it right at that day he saw him with Alexa, instead of ignoring the boy without an explanation. Alex must have felt awful the past week and that's all Miles fault. 

"Alex I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it wasn't fair to ignore you during the past week either ... I'm such an idiot and I'd understand if you don't want me being 'round you anymore... but just let me answer your last question, you were right, seeing you and Alexa kissing was bothering me 'cause I also fall for you, Alex Turner! I've never felt something like that about someone before, you're special Alex"

Alex couldn't quite believe his ears, did Miles just confessed that he was just jealous and actually loves Alex? 

"Is that ... Is that true Mi?"  
The taller boy nodded, gazing into Alex's eyes. 

"So you were just jealous Mi?"

"Yah I was pretty jealous of Alexa and then in your room when we kissed, it felt so good but then the thoughts of you and Alexa came back I to my mind and when you slid your hands under my shirt I imagined the two of you making out and I couldn't take it... that was stupid I know"  
Miles said with his head hanging low. 

Alex shifted closer to Miles, lifting his chin up so that Miles had to face him again. 

"For me, you're rarer than a can of dandelion and burdock Miles Kane, I knew it from the start that you'll be the death of me, all those others are just post-mix lemonade, they'll never own such a big part in my heart like you do Mi and don't you ever dare to doubt that"

Miles' heart was melting, he couldn't think of anything to say, his head of empty, there was just that beautiful boy in front of him, staring holes into his eyes. 

"I- I dunno what to say, Al, you're such a poet"

"Just kiss me, Miles, that's enough as an answer"

And with that Alex smashed his lips on Miles' moving them softly. 

"I love you Al"

"I love you more Mi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading that 'short' story as much as I enjoyed writing it ♥️


End file.
